Three Tequilas
by A.Single.Gal
Summary: There's a side to Megan we have been hint at before; she gets naughty after certain amount of alcohol. It happened with Derek, it happened with Aiden, and Tommy certainly knows about this dirty little side of our favorite Medical Examiner. Fan Fiction Starts with a retrospective on Megan and Tommy's relationship back in the 90's. Might switch to M rated, for future content.


**Dedication:** To all those Danimals and DeValleys still out there. To those who still miss this show as much as I do. To those who are dedicating their valuable time to read this.

**Spoilers Warning:** Spoilers only if you haven't watched season 3. Maybe not even that. Probably only "Doubting Tommy". Eventually, Taking place after "Daddy Issues".

**Parings:** The one and only Megan/Tommy and all that electrifying tension only they can bring to any situation.

**Disclaimer:** Every single character mention in this fan fiction is property of the dumb Network that let go of such amazing TV Show. Yes, I'm still pissed about that.

**Summary:** There's a side to Megan we have been hint at before; she gets naughty after certain amount of alcohol. It happened with Derek, it happened with Aiden, and Tommy certainly knows about this dirty little side of our favorite Medical Examiner. Starts with a retrospective on Megan and Tommy's relationship back in the 90's.

* * *

Megan and Tommy met twenty years ago. She was a resident at a hospital in New York City having just graduated Med School. She was starting to shine in what was soon to become an impeccable journey, one about to turn her into one of the best neurosurgeons in the country. He was a detective in the NYPD who was working undercover in a drug bust. Megan was stitching people up in a rather busy day. Tommy had caught a loose bullet on location. Neither of them would have thought a bullet could cross both their paths and change their lives forever.

The wounded detective was brought to the Emergency Room with a bleeding shoulder, his partner was with him. Both of them were taken to a room and were asked to wait for the doctor. A nurse immediately handed him some papers for him to fill out, nothing out of the ordinary from what was required from every patient.

"Get lost." The blond young man, in his early twenties, demanded of his partner who rolling his eyes left him alone; Tommy had caught the young red head walking his way. The shirtless detective was only wearing half of his blue uniform. He had his shirt wrinkled into a ball and pressed against his injured shoulder. Tommy sat on that hospital bed while waiting for the doctor.

"I'm Dr. Hunt." The brilliant neurosurgeon-to-be introduced herself. "I'd offer a handshake but…" She sarcastically added teasing him about his arm. Megan Hunt had already picked up her exquisite taste on wardrobe. Under the typical white doctor coat she was wearing a tight gray knee-length dress. She had her tiny waist accentuated by a black belt, those firm legs highlighted by a pair of 7-inch heels completed her attire. Dr. Hunt had in her hands a wooden clip-board with Tommy's medical case clipped to it.

"Detective Tommy Sullivan."

He immediately extended his hand even though it hurt. Megan tilted her head looking down and took it. She had noticed how much it hurt by the way he had shrunk his arm. The tough detective didn't want for the cute doctor to think he was fragile.

Megan let go of his hand, tucking her long red hair behind her ears and smiled at him. "You must have strained your deltoid muscle," She stated with confidence.

"Detective." She added, noticing the way Tommy was smiling at her. She wasn't used to having men look at her that way. She was just a nerd about to get her degree.

"I didn't even know I had a delton muscle." He blinked.

He wasn't into science. Although, at this very moment, he was growing the desire to run by the library and read anything he could find about anatomy, anything that would give him something to talk about with that beautiful woman. Tommy was fascinated.

"Deltoid," Megan chuckled correcting him. "It's right where you are holding." She pointed to his shoulder and the shirt he was holding against it. "Let's take a look." She offered.

Megan took a step closer and slowly moved Tommy's arm to the side, placing the bled-onto shirt on the bed. The redhead couldn't stop smiling at him; his charming smile too contagious to resist.

"Are you from around here?" Tommy asked curiously after Megan had broken eye contact.

Dr. Hunt was cleaning all that blood and sterilizing his shoulder with gauze and antiseptic. Detective Sullivan had to clear his throat preventing a whine from pain. That bullet had just grazed him, cutting his skin. All he needed was cleaning and stitching.

"Actually, I'm from Philadelphia." She politely answered.

Those hazel eyes rose to meet his deep blue ones. No pair of eyes had looked at her that way, at least not that she had noticed. Megan couldn't help but flash him another smile. She was in her mid-twenties. Only a couple of men had stolen a kiss from her before. It was safe to say Megan Hunt had slim to no experience when it came to flirting or dating.

Tommy nodded and glared at Dr. Hunt who had a syringe of an anesthetic in her hand. It was to perform local anesthesia in his arm and then proceed with those stitches. Detective Sullivan wasn't too fond of needles. He looked at her as if asking what it was for.

"Oh, big baby," She rolled her eyes and sterilized the spot she was about to inject. "Or would you rather I stitch your shoulder without a local?" She grinned with a devious smirk. Stitching also involved a needle and in his case it was inevitable. A few stitches were required to close his wound.

"Are you going to hold my hand so it doesn't hurt?" He flirted with a serious tone of voice. He had noticed her steady freckled hands. They were delicate and gentle against his wound.

"Awe, do you also want Dr. Hunt to kiss your boo-boo afterwards?" She rolled her eyes and parted her lips to give him some suggestions before injecting him but he interjected.

"Would you do that?" He asked, thinking he didn't have anything to lose if it meant getting some sort of kiss from the elegant red head.

"Please, take a deep breath…" Megan requested, ignoring him.

Tommy nodded and before he could even take in some air she had already injected him. The red head found her tools and got ready to stitch him up. "Don't worry." She joked lightly, "I've been doing this since I was eight." She had a stuffed animal somewhere in her mom's attic with a couple of stitches on it.

Tommy was quiet while Dr. Hunt did her job. In a matter of ten minutes, Megan had already stitched up his shoulder. "See, you were crying for nothing." She teased him putting everything away and placing a bandage on his wound.

"I was not crying." He defended. Tommy looked toward his shoulder and smiled at Megan. "Thank you," He offered, trying to find her eyes. Megan was shyly hiding them from him, keeping herself distracted filling his prescription.

"Here."

She handed him the piece of paper and smiled at him. "You have to take the antibiotic religiously." She was firm when saying this. "Please, don't expose your wound to water." Megan looked up trying to remember each recommendation. She knew them by heart but his deep blue eyes and that smile were distracting her. "Those pain killers might cause you nausea so please take them after a meal."

Tommy nodded and kept his eyes following hers around. "I got this, Dr. Hunt." He assured her.

"You can come back in ten days for a check up on those stitches. Please don't change the bandage or try to clean your own wound. We will do that here for you." She added in a polite tone of voice. She was trying to remain professional while her patient kept looking and smiling at her in fascination.

"I'll be back in ten days." He acknowledged with a nod. "And I'll ask for the captivating doctor from Philadelphia." He added as he gathered his things. Tommy smiled at Megan one more time and left. The redhead smiled to herself and started to fill out the required paper-work on Tommy Sullivan's medical case.

After those ten days had gone by, Tommy decided to stop by the hospital after his shift was over. He had been assigned some boring paper-pushing while his shoulder healed completely. He was desperate. The only thing he kept looking forward to was his appointment at the hospital. He wanted to see that beautiful woman he had met a week and a half ago.

Megan on the other hand didn't feel those days going by. The hospital was always crowded. It was probably an NYC kind of thing. The red head never complained. She was fascinated by what she did, never able to get enough of it. The title took years to achieve; it was tiring and required a lot of studying, but to Megan Hunt it came out as easily as cutting lines for a fine motor skills exercise, as simple as putting together a second grade brain puzzle.

Tommy made it to the hospital a few minutes before six in the evening. The red head was finishing with a little girl who had broken her arm after falling on the street while skating. Megan dismissed the girl once her cast was in place and she had calmed down.

"There's a blond man asking for you in the lobby." A nurse by the door-frame informed the doctor. The red head tilted her head to the side and looked confused. She was not expecting anyone, nor could she think of any blond man she knew.

The blond detective was at the front desk. He had casually asked for Dr. Megan Hunt without mentioning he was a patient. He didn't want to be seen as one. Tommy had other intentions besides getting those stiches out. He was wearing his uniform, so the receptionist nurse didn't ask many questions. Megan took off her latex gloves and discarded them into the disposal bin on her way out of the clinic. She walked around the hall and immediately recognized the blond man standing there.

"Detective Sullivan." Megan greeted him politely.

She kept a few steps between them, trying to distinguish the look in those blue eyes.

"I need Mr. Tommy Sullivan's file, please." The doctor requested to the nurse on the other side of the desk. The young woman nodded and went looking for it. Megan sighed and kept avoiding eye contact with him. Tommy couldn't help but smile even more when she did this, particularly because Megan was blushing.

Dr. Hunt looked around and nibbled on her lower lip. This was all new to her but she couldn't act on it seeing as how Tommy was her patient. She liked keeping things professional.

"Thank you." Megan offered when she was handed the file in her by the nurse. "This way."

Megan finally made contact for a second and looked away, leading the way to the clinic. Megan walked in first, and Tommy made sure to close the door behind them. "So," She cleared her throat. "How are you feeling?" She asked reading those papers and getting familiar with his case again, not that she needed to. The redhead remembered him perfectly well.

"The pain is gone." The detective assured her, "I'm a good boy, so I took my antibiotics religiously, didn't wet my bandage, and took my pain killer after a meal." He declared the same instructions Megan had given him ten days ago. Tommy was looking at her with a grin.

"Waiting for a golden star, Detective?" Megan teased him after raising her eyes and catching him grinning at her. "Okay, let's take a look." Megan added once the blond man changed the smile for a frown. Those freckled fingers reached for a new pair of latex gloves and put them on.

Tommy sat on the bed and sighed in defeat. He sat there quietly and didn't do much. Megan grabbed her tools and curved an eyebrow seeing that Tommy was still wearing his shirt. The red head cleared her throat to get his attention.

"Uh, yes?" Tommy looked up, waiting for her to talk.

"Mr. Sullivan," Megan sighed but immediately blushed as she thought of the words she had to say and her brain processed the way it would sound. The way she was nibbling on her lower lip, made Tommy slowly start smiling as well.

"Tommy," Megan corrected herself. _Focus _her brain kept telling her. It was hard. Those blue eyes were going to make her give in.

"Megan…" Tommy murmured back, teasing her. He could see in her eyes what he hoped she felt. He was without a doubt going to make a move on her before leaving. The redhead was wearing this long-sleeved burgundy dress. She looked fantastic to say the least.

"I need you to… take your shirt off." She pointed with her index finger and hoped to God he was not going to make a joke about it. This was the second time she had seen him. Megan didn't know anything about him, but could feel that was his thing.

"I thought you would never ask." The blond detective winked at her while he undid button after button. Megan rolled her eyes at him and waited for the shirt to be off and on the bed next to him.

Megan couldn't help but smile at Tommy. His smile was like a magnet; it drew her into smiling back. She had no idea what the man had in mind, but still smiled. Dr. Hunt fetched for her tools and slowly removed those stitches. They had dried and he had perfectly healed.

Even if Tommy's charming smile was contagious, Megan managed to keep control of the appointment. The doctor was quickly done with his shoulder and removed her latex gloves. She looked around and filled up some paperwork, Tommy remained sitting there, looking at her, and smiling.

"You can get dressed." Megan faintly looked up from her paper work and smiled.

Tommy chuckled and grabbed his shirt. It took the detective only a few seconds to be back in it.

By then, Megan was standing by the door, almost kicking him out. She didn't say a word, though. The way that woman was holding the door open and was tilting her head to the side made Tommy stand up from the hospital bed and step out.

"Are you always this surly?" He teased her on his way out.

"Only when I'm being annoyed." The tone of voice Dr. Hunt used was intended to sound like a tease. She had yet to develop that sharp sassiness that later would become a signature for the sarcastic red head.

Megan walked by him and made it to the reception nurse. She gave his medical file back and was free to go back home.

"Dr. Hunt?" Tommy asked casually and stood next to her, "is there any restriction to alcohol due to my recent injure?" The question was so silly it made Megan looked at him wondering if he was serious.

"No..." She responded, her tone of voice almost calling him naive, to put it out nicely. "Why would it?" She added not interested, but curious as to why he had asked such silly question.

Tommy was just being cheesy. He normally picked out girls better than this, but it seemed Megan was trying hard not to fall for his charm. She was definitely different, and Tommy found that fascinating.

"Because I'm having a couple of drinks with you tonight." He grinned.

"Oh, please." Megan rolled her eyes. "You aren't this cheesy, are you?" The frown in her face showed repulsion. Everything she had been fighting about feeling attracted to Tommy was killed with that line.

"No." He instantly assured her.

Megan narrowed her eyes and tilted her head. For what it was worth, she believed him. "I don't go out for drinks with my patients." She explained playing hard to get.

Tommy nodded and rested against the counter, "Fair enough." He cleared his throat and his attention was drown to the reception nurse. "When should I come back?" The detective asked about a casual check-up or something.

"I don't think it is necessary for you to come back, Mr. Sullivan." The young nurse stated.

Tommy smiled and reached out taking Megan's hand dragging her toward the exit. He didn't say a word on their way to the front door. Neither did Megan. She tilted her head trying to understand or even figure out what Tommy had in mind.

The large glass doors opened and he stepped outside. "I have been dismissed and just left the hospital." He explained while Megan fought with her long red hair; it was blowing all over the place, it seemed it was a windy day in NYC.

She couldn't help but smile at his observation.

"I'm not your patient anymore, Megan." He finished with a grin in response to her inevitable smile. "Would you please, join me for a drink?" He was sweet and tender. His deep blue eyes begging, almost.

Megan couldn't resist to those anymore. She sighed and nodded. She had her red lower lip under her teeth as she nibbled at it. "Okay." She nodded and rolled her eyes. On the inside, the red head was wanting to go, she just didn't want him to know that.

"I'll pick you up!" He offered happily, "at what time are you off?" Tommy was glad she had agreed.

Megan answered a few of his questions. They settled to meet at the lobby after her shift was over.

After getting what he wanted, Tommy let her go back to work. They were to meet later that evening for those drinks he had suggested.

* * *

**A/N:** Thank you for reading. Story is to be continued. I would love to hear your feedback. Please, if you liked it, share the story with other Body of Proof fans you might know. Let's spread the DeValley love around and keep them alive; even if only on fan fiction.


End file.
